Y después?
by Core BloodDrinker
Summary: ¿Que sera de la vida de Rose y el Doctor luego de ser dejados en Dårlig Ulv Stranden? Como se sentirá nuestro Doctor humano y como le aceptara Rose? Una nueva aventura comienza para ellos dos y no tan tranquila como pensaban.


**Diclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen. Han salido de la cabesita del señor Russell y son propiedad de la BBC.**

Capitulo 1: Una hora después, Bad Wolf Bay

Nacido de la ira, la rabia y la batalla... o bueno, al menos eso es lo que decían todos. En realidad no entendía muy bien por que me miraban de esa manera aun, como si fuese un criminal de guerra. El Doctor -Una risa sorda se escapo de mi boca- o mas bien el original se había marchado hacia una hora para ser exactos, con Donna a su lado y la TARDIS, una sensación de angustia y ansiedad se había apoderado de mi cuando la vi partir, un trozo de mi vida se estaba escapando junto a ese zumbido. Rose estaba con Peter, el jeep parecía no querer arrancar y a pesar de que podía ayudar, algo me decía que Rose necesitaba esos momentos a solas. Esto me hacia sentir igual a cuando me había regenerado, ella aun no se daba cuenta que era yo, que era el mismo con el que había vivido todas esas aventuras y que todo este tiempo sin ella había sido un vacío tan grande en mi ser, que ni siquiera un universo entero había podido llenar.

-Oi ¿No te harás mas alto, lo sabes no?- Jackie Tyler se paro a mi lado, mirándome con la burla en sus ojos y luego dándome un golpecito en el hombro. La sabiduría humana personificada.

-Oh... lamento decirte que tú tampoco, Jackie- Sonreí de oreja a oreja, ganándome en retorno un ceño fruncido y un chasquido de lengua.

-Podrías ir a ayudar, tengo frio... ya sabes, con tu cosita- Jackie apunto con su dedo a no se donde e hizo un 'wiiiiiiweee' con la boca.

-¿Mi destornillador sónico? El Doctor se lo ha llevado- Miré mi mano, donde aun sostenía el trozo de la TARDIS que me había dado, si lograba hacer crecer una...

-Tú eres el Doctor, idiota

-Ahhh, Jackie Jackie- Pase un brazo por sus hombros, esa mujer con su sinceridad e ignorancia a veces, decía cosas muy verdaderas. Le di unas palmaditas en el hombro y la voz de Peter resonó en la vacía bahía, el jeep había encendido. Jackie meneo la cabeza, como si supiera lo que pasara (quizás si, esa cosa de madre-no-se-cuanto, como un 7 sentido) y se fue caminando hacia el jeep.

Mentiría si no dijese que no estaba asustado, el 'Doctor' también me había dejado, mirándome como si fuese el peor error del universo y a la vez, con una tristeza tan grande que pude sentir el vacío que se estaba gestando en él. Primero Rose y luego Donna, por que sabia lo que pasaría con ella... los humanos no podían soportar la mente de un Señor del Tiempo. El destino de un Señor del Tiempo era quedarse siempre solo, yo conocía ese sufrimiento, desde Susan hasta ahora, eran muchas las personas que se habían alejado o que ya no estaban y ahora 'él' debería hacerlo una vez mas.

-...Doctor

La voz trémula de Rose me hizo estremecer, no la había escuchado acercarse y hasta tenia algo de miedo de darme vuelta para enfrentarla, leer rechazo en sus ojos seria demasiado para mi. Sentí sus dedos tomar mi mano con cuidado, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos. No me moví, dejando que esa sensación de euforia que me corría por dentro se calmara. Sentí el peso de su cabeza sobre mi brazo y el calor de su cuerpo se filtraba atreves de mi chaqueta azul.

-Mi Doctor

La voz de Rose fue un susurro amortiguado y esas fueron las únicas palabras que necesitaba escuchar. Su tono, el mismo tono que siempre había empleado para llamarme (salvo cuando me regañaba). Doblé un poco mi cuello y la miré, sus ojos grandes me miraban, admiración y amor, me sentía como un idiota... de seguro así se sentían los humanos enamorados, un tanto idiotas. La sonrisa de Rose, mi Rose, se ensancho aun mas mostrándome una hilera de blancos dientes. Ella era la razón por la cual había hecho todo, con ella a mi lado no necesitaba universos enteros para viajar. Con Rose se aplacaba el dolor de Gallifrey y la ira que sentía se silenciaba, ella era todo lo que necesitaba.

-¿Que te parece si exploramos un poco?- La miré con picardía, cada palabra marcada con una nota de travesura. Ella me sonrió, oh si... esa sonrisa que decía a distancia 'Aventura'. Se mordió el labio y me asintió, fue un gesto tan familiar que me hizo reír en una corta carcajada. -Ah mi Rose- La alcé, abrazando su cintura y pude escuchar su risa suave en mi oído. -Ya sabes esta parte- Le dije con una seriedad bastante cómica, mientras tomaba su mano y dedicaba una mirada a Jackie, que ya nos estaba mirando de una manera muy extraña. -Corre- Rose sonrió como nunca y con un simple tirón a su mano, ambos salimos corriendo en dirección contraria a donde estaba el jeep. ¿El por que? Jackie ya corría detrás nuestro, aventando una de sus manos y estaba seguro de que sus gritos eran algo como 'Voy a matarte'. Rose reía y para mi aquello era suficiente, no era una sola aventura la que estaba naciendo allí, eran miles mas que estaban por venir y las viviría junto a ella hasta el final.


End file.
